


Batcat: Year One

by Nobodythehope



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Year One - Fandom, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Batman still becomes batman, Batman: Year One, Bruce wanye not a playboy, Dark, F/M, First love reunited, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodythehope/pseuds/Nobodythehope
Summary: I was watching Batman year one for the umpteenth time and could not help but wonder what would have happened if Selina was arrested with bruce on March 11.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	1. The Bat and Cat meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Forward: drawing from both the Comic Batman: Year One and the movie Batman: Year One. I am using Catwoman under the moonlight for the start of Selina Kyle’s past as I like Catwoman's backstory from this as opposed to as I do not like the now recond as of zero-hour origin for Catwoman as it makes her seem weak-willed and in my eyes, Catwoman is not weak-willed. Note: I switched this to a rich text document as I had emphasized words that did not show up on the HTML version.

Chapter one: Arrests and Escape

Forward: drawing from both the comic batman year one along with the movie batman: year one. I am using Catwoman under the moonlight for some of this Selina Kyle’s past.

The east end Gotham city March 11, 2011

“Hisssss” A beautiful pettily built Italian Greek American woman with vibrant emerald green eyes, literally hissed like a cat at the cop who cuffed her. She stood at five foot seven inches tall Her jet-black hair cut in a crew cut like fashion with the build of a gymnast and the scarred hands of a trained fighter. This woman is dressed in a leather corset that pushed up her not inconsiderable sized bust and it also exposed her pierced navel a silver ankh hanging from it. She was also wearing tight leather pants and high heeled knee-high boots. She has tanned olive skin which caused the three strait white scars on her left forearm, just above her wrist to stand out. Clipped to the left front side of her pants were a pair of handcuffs.   
This is the twenty-four-year-old Selina Kyle former thief turned dominatrix. Well, she enjoyed tormenting the boys that come to seek out her tender cruelty, for she had never met a true man, she was unsatisfied with her current line of work. She was thinking of going back to being a thief, as the thrill of stealing was greater to her than the thrill she got from torturing the boys who paid her going rate of three hundred dollars for the first hour, one hundred more for every hour after that. She also wanted more time to look after Holly and the other working girls of the East End as the pimps were getting more violent. Well, some of the girls were addicts working to get a fix, many more were young single girls forced into this life or single mothers doing what they needed to put food in their children’s stomachs.

In her current job, only a small amount of her clients paid for more than an hour, and no amount of money would persuade her to give them a ‘happy ending.’ Given a football player had date-raped her during her only year of college, which she was thankful was not her first experience with sex. That honor belonged to her high school crush/sweetheart before he left town for college abroad. She heard he was back in Gotham again but had not looked him up as she viewed herself as damaged goods. They were just kids at the tender age of fifteen and sixteen at the time and they were each other’s first. The one time they had sex, neither knew what they were doing, but he figured her out quickly. Then he left for college abroad and they had exchanged letters for a time.

After her college experience, Selina never drank tequila again and dropped out of college. She instead chose to travel the world so she could learn how to be a better thief and how to be an even better fighter from some of the best woman martial artists of the time, including a retired old Jewish widow who at one time held the title of Lady in the League of Assassins. Oddly enough the league did allow for retirement. The widow was one of the few people to be nice to Selina, and when she went downhill due to Alzheimer’s Selina began to pay for her care in a Jewish nursing home. Her last teacher was a woman in Greece named Hippolyta. In addition to being Selina’s last martial arts teacher, she was also the one to teach her how to be a dominatrix.

Selina returned to Gotham when she was twenty-three and has been working as a dominatrix for the last year. For extra money, she worked as Stan the pimp’s enforcer/bodyguard from time to time. She was also teaching the woman of the East End to be able to defend themselves if a John got violent with them. The reason she returned to Gotham is that Gotham is her home.

Tossed in the seat next to her is a very tall broad boy of twenty-five or twenty-six, who must have been six foot two inches tall, black hair peeking from under the black knit cap he was wearing. He had a very pale complexion and was wearing a brown soldier’s jacket, a black button-up underneath, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black leather work boots. He had a stab wound from a pocketknife in his left upper thigh courtesy of her young friend Holly. However, what concerned her more was the gunshot wound to his shoulder courtesy of the older of the two police officers arresting them. 

Seeing the stab wound made Selina think of Holly Robertson who is a child prostitute in training. Holly is the newest addition to the East End and is a sweet girl ruining from her abusive father1, Thankfully for Holly so far Selina and young mothers working the street had been able to prevent a John from using her services so far. The working moms had seen too many Pros who started at Holly’s age turn to heroin to ease their pain and were trying hard to prevent this from happening to Holly. So, the moms working in the East End were looking out for her. They made sure she attended School and had three meals a day. Selina had taught the girl to pickpockets and the girl was almost as good as Selina. 

This skill is the one reason Stan is not forcing the girl to turn tricks as there were too many rich pigs in Gotham willing to pay a mint to fuck a young girl. Holly was able to nick their wallet every time during the skit she and Stan just tried to pull on the vet bleeding out next to her. Looking at the soldier Selina could not help but notice that there is something familiar about this guy’s steel-blue eyes, however, she could not place what it was. He also had a large scar down his face and neck. He was the first Potential John to ever try to stop Stan who actually hurt Holly during the skit which raised Selina’s opinion of the boy. 

Once the older cop started the car, Selina quickly slipped her cuffed wrists over her legs and started putting pressure on the boy’s gunshot wound.

“Jesus he is bleeding all over the back seat, we should be heading to the hospital, not the station. Say why are we arresting the pro, the pimps are all paid up with Vice.” The younger of the two cops say with a bit of concern in his voice.

“The bitch would except neither my police discount nor put out last time I was looking for some action and I learned she is a dominatrix, not a Pro. As for the man…Who cares if he dies, one less drifter to feed at the soup kitchen.” The older cop says.

“The reason I would not and will not fuck you old man is because only a **real man** is ever going to get between my fucking legs ever again, and you’re not a real man your just a boy,” Selina says the red-hot rage clear in her voice.

“Pull over, get out.” The drifter says his voice deep, strong, and smooth which exited Selina. She could barely believe what happened in the next 30 seconds. 

The drifter broke the chain of his handcuffs, knocked both cops out with a single punch each, and then held her protectively when the patrol car flipped on its left side and crashed into a parked semi-truck. When the car stopped sliding Selina could smell that it was leaking gas. Next, the guy kicked off the door above them and tossed her out. He grabbed the two cops and haled them out as the leaking fuel caught fire and then the tanks went up. The next thing the guy did surprise her, he took off his coat and wrap it around her shoulders. He then started to walk towards the parking garage thirteen blocks away.

Selina quickly grabbed the younger cop’s keys, removed her cuffs then pulled the brown army jacket on. Getting to her feet she ran after the drifter. This guy was able to keep up with her in a fight, well she was the faster of the two, he is stronger than her, tough as hell and yet unbelievably kind. Given what she just saw she knew **The Man** had been gentle when he had nocked Holly away from him which caused her to get involved in the fight. Hell, she admitted to herself that nock was too strong of a word, he had just pushed the young girl away from himself, despite the fact that Holly was trying to stab him a second time. 

Then The Man just had to go protecting her with his own body when the patrol car crashed. Then despite it being freezing out he proved himself a true gentleman and gave her his coat. This drifter was without a doubt the first **Man** she has ever met, and she would be damned if she let him bleed out and die in the East End like so many other people do every day.

“Hay, **Man** wait up, here lean on me, Dr. Tompkins free clinic is next to that parking garage, she is an old friend of mine and will patch you up without calling the cops,” Selina says as she catches up to **The Man** putting his massive right arm over her shoulder so she could take some of the man’s weight off his injured leg.

“No, we go to my car then you go back.” **The Man** says with a fears hard glare. His glare alone was generally enough that most people would just do what **The Man** said; however, Selina was not most people and gave a glare that matched his own.

“No way in hell am I letting you drive in this condition. You’re going to pass out and crash.” Selina takes a deep breath fighting with herself for a moment as she wanted to argue with the man to get him to go to the clinic. Given she had lived with Dr. Tompkins for a couple of years she knew more than enough about treating injuries with most of the working girls coming to her apartment when a John or pimp got rough with them and she would later rough the abuser up. So she was confident she could use The Man’s shirt to tie a few makeshift bandages to stop his bleeding when he inevitably passed out from blood loss, then get him to the clinic before he died.

“Look I will drive you where you want to go, but you’re not getting behind the wheel. You saved my ass from another assault charge, so I owe you. Plus, you’re the first **Real Man** I have ever met, so I am not going to let you die here.” Selina says with a hard look.

“Fine.” **The Man** growls out. They travel the remaining ten blocks to the parking garage in silence, then get into the elevator. The man hits the button for the fourth floor.

“What car is yours?” Selina asks as they step out of the elevator, wondering how this **Man** was still conscious given the pain he must be in. She did not hold back when she scored a hit on him, she at least bruised his ribs.

“The black Mustang.” **The Man** says as he points. Selina stares at the brand new sleek black Ford, she could tell it was not a standard off the line model either. It must have cost more than she makes in a year, despite her rate.

“Meow that is a car worth driving,” Selina says as her eyes lit up. She always wanted to floor it in a car like that, and now she had the perfect excuse to do that.

“Did you just say meow?” **The Man** asks in shock unable to keep the small smile from his face.

“Yes, got a problem with that,” Selina asks with a glare.

“No, it was just cute.” The Man says with turning up the charm a bit small smile still in place. His words caused Selina to blush for the first time in a year.

“Well, keep those thoughts to yourself. Give me your keys.” The still blushing Selina hisses back as the two make it to the Mustang. **The Man** reaches under the driver’s side door and pulls out his keys. Selina unlocked the doors using the key fob, then helped **The Man** get over to the passenger side door, and then helped him get into the seat, buckling him in. She marveled at the black leather interior.

She then climbed into the driver’s seat with a crazed smile on her face eyes gleaming with excitement. Selina looked over at T **he Man’s** face as the car’s lights came on when she turned the key to start the car.

“Bruce Wayne.” She says in shock seeing **The Man’s** face for the first time. She changed her plan She removes Bruce’s belt and ties a tourniquet around his leg wound. She then reaches into her boot and pulls out her knife and cuts out a strip of leather from the back seat to use as a makeshift bandage to help slow the bleeding in his shoulder. She opens the glove compartment, grabs the owner’s manual, and rips it in two to use in place of gauze. She then ties the makeshift bandage to over Bruce’s gunshot wound and he barely grunted in pain.

She finished starting the car, adjusts the mirrors then looks back over her shoulder to back the car out of the space.

“Yes, and we are going to Wayne Manner,” Bruce replies knowing there was no use dying it. He reached up and removed the fake scar from his face. He pops open the glove box open again and opens a hidden compartment. From it, he pulled out a stage makeup kit and carefully put the fake scar back in its spot then returns it to the glovebox.

“Yes surrr. Meow, I am going to drive like a maniac.” Selina purrs as her crazy grin returned. As she shifts the car into first gear, she also turns on the radio and is pleased to find it already set to her favorite hard rock station.

“I see you still have excellent taste in music, Bruce.” Selina lets slip. She guns the engine as The Animal by Disturbed began playing2. 

…

Bruce began taping on the passenger doors armrest keeping time with one of his more recent favorite songs. He did this to let women know he was still awake and aware movement keep you conscious1 when the time has become long and hours turn to days and he had trained himself to stay awake with the smallest of movements. The woman was smart enough to realize what he was doing, and he liked that. He was also cold and not just from blood loss, the woman had turned the heater of his car on to maximum heat and venting, however, he realized his brand new mustang with its aftermarket upgrades cost him a 500,000 dollars had its heater go out on him.  
  
He looked over the woman she appeared to be of Italian-Greek descent. Her body was tight with well-toned cord-like muscle, and fat in just the right places to keep her feminine beauty intact. Her chest was large high and firm. Her knuckles were scared and calloused in a manner similar to his own knuckles but not nearly to the same extent. However, in their fight, he noticed that the woman preferred to use kicks with her long beautiful, and powerful legs. She was very well trained, her training was on par with his own. and her basic movements were similar to his own. She must have had the same initial combat instructor as he did, Ted 'Wildcat' Grant.

He could also see she did take the time to care for her skin but not to a similar degree as some of the socialites he met at a recent function or Talia. After what the daughter of Ra's al Ghul did to him on his twenty-first birthday, well not a drinker he would never drink tequila again. The only people he talked to this how the woman drugged and rapped him were oddly Ra's who encouraged him to talk to someone about what his daughter did to him. He still did not know why he took his mentor's advice, but he ended up calling Leslie and talked about what happened, it had helped. 

Back to this mystery woman, there was something about her emerald green eyes that were so familiar to him, however, the loss of blood and the cold was slowing his mind. He was however impressed with the women’s driving skill.

His teacher The Memory Of The Mountain would be ashamed that it took twenty minutes to place whom he had seen eyes the exact shade of the woman’s he knew this woman.

“It’s been ten years3 since I last saw you Catgirl, I see you cut your hair short,” Bruce said with a small smile finally recognizing his childhood friend, crush, and first lover.

….

“Rahw” Selina blushing bright red at her old nickname squeaked in a manner similar to a cat as she jerked the wheel and wound up driving in the wrong lane which forced an old brown Chevy to swerve off the road to avoid a head-on collision with the Mustang. 

“Fuck, Bruce you scared the kitty litter out of me, god fucking damnit, we almost took out an old chevy, fuck I need to get back into the right lane,” Selina says as she gets back in the right lane, she had been used to driving in Europe more than here in the states.

To be Continued.


	2. I am a cat/I shell become a bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Selina arrive at Wayne Manner and Bruce's gives his epic monolog from the last pages of year one.

Chapter 2: I am a cat/I shell become a bat

The rest of the drive to the manner was less eventful than the first thirty minutes, well Selina was still worried about Bruce’s blood loss the last ten passed with the two enjoying humming along to the music and company of old flames still burning bright. Selina did not bother trying to find the parking space she just drove the car up the steps, stops in front of the door, and turns the vehicle off. Bruce opens his door despite Selina protesting as she hurriedly gets out and once again takes part of his weight. She does not notice how cold he is through the thick fabric of Bruce’s jacket.

“We’re going to the study,” Bruce says deliriously which Selina worriedly attributes to the blood loss. She walks following Bruce to the room.

“The Chair…please help me to the chair, Selina,” Bruce tells her. Selina helps him to the chair and sets him down. He then began talking in delirium his voice surprisingly strong in Selina’s ears but what he said next caused her to stiffen in horror eyes widening as her hand went to cover her mouth.

“Father I am afraid I may die tonight… I have tried to be patient; I have tried to wait. But I have to know. How father, how do I do it? What do I use to make them afraid? If I ring this bell, Alfred will come. He can stop the bleeding in time, another of Mother's gift to me.” Bruce monologues looking at the portrait of his mother and father. Selina takes note of what he says about the bell. Once Bruce passes out, she was ringing that bell then calling Leslie and asking her to bring some O- to transfuse Bruce. Fuck what he wants she was not going to let him die tonight.

“I Have wealth, the Family Manor rests above a huge cave that will make the perfect headquarters, Even a butler with training in combat medicine. Yes, father, I have everything but **Patience**. Tonight, I have the only woman other than mother that I ever **loved** back by my side so this would be a good death, and I would rather die than wait another minute. I have waited…eighteen years.” Bruce continues his rant.

“He loves me too,” Selina whispers to herself in shock. She had realized the day after he left that she had been in love with Bruce since they were in the same daycare program as kids. She was definitely not going to allow him to die now after that admission. 

“ **Eighteen** years since… Zorro…since the screening of the Mark of Zorro. Since the walk, that night. And the man with the frightening hollow eyes, and a voice like glass being crushed…since all sense left my life.” Bruce continues as Selina clasps her hands together.

“ **God** , I know I do not **pray** often, as I do not see the point in prayer. But please answer this man’s question.” Selina quietly whispers a prayer to god.

That’s when they heard it a pair of **hisses** and then a pair of forms one large, one small gliding **ancient** grace crash threw the window…their eyes **gleaming** untouched by love, joy or sorrow…Their breath hot with the taste of their fallen foes…the stench of dead things, **DAMNED** things. SURELY THE FIERCEST **SURVIVORS** …THE **PUREST** WARRIORS…GLARING **HATING** CLAIMING THE PAIR AS THERE **OWN**. The things land in front of the portrait of Bruce’s parents. The big one was familiar to Bruce, he had seen it before…somewhere…it had frightened him as a boy, frightened him…

“ **Yes Father/God I SHALL BECOME A BAT**.” Bruce and Selina vow as Bruce reaches for the bell and rings it just before passing out.1 

“What a mess you have made Master Bruce. Miss if you would kindly step back.” From the shadows, the voice comes and Selina squeaks as she jumps in fright. The fact that someone was able to sneak up on her as no one could sneak up on her. Stepping aside she sees a fifty-year-old and nearly bald man, what little hair he had left was still black. He was dressed in black pajamas with a gray rob thrown over them and is holding a tray with all the medical supplies he needs to patch Bruce up.

“Who the fuck are you, old-timer?” Selina asks wondering who the hell this man is.

“Alfred T.C. Pennyworth, I have been the Wayne family butler for twenty years and master Wayne’s former legal Guardian. Could you be a dear and give Dr. Leslie Thompkins a ring her num…” Alfred asks? Selina was unable to get a read on this old timer which bugged her a great deal.

“I know the number, take care of Bruce, I will call her now,” Selina says snaps she did not want to waste time as she was worried about Bruce's health. So She pulls Wayne black Robin flip phone out and hits two in her speed dial.

“Kitten you better have a damn good reason for waking me up at one in the goddamn morning. I taught you well when you lived with me those two years before I sent you off to college, you should be able to handle stitching one…” Selina interrupts the person on the other end of the line.

“I need you to get some o- and come to Wayne manner, Bruce Wayne has been shot and st…” Selina is then cut off by the person on the other end of the line.

“I know his blood type and will be there as soon as I can. Is Alfred patching him up, is he conscious?” The woman on the other end of the line asks.

“Yes, the old guy is patching him up and no he is not conscious,” Selina replies.

“Then give Alfred whatever help he needs and stay there; I will be there as soon as I can.” Leslie hangs up on Selina.

“Miss I need you to help me get him to the master bedroom, he is also too cold, I fear he likely has hypothermia, however, I did not think to bring a thermometer. The master bedroom has a fireplace that I can light.” Alfred says having already stripped Bruce along with cleaning, stapling2, and bandaged his wounds.

“Fuck.” Selina says as she sets her hand on Bruce’s cheek quickly helps the old man carry Bruce up two flights of stairs to the master bedroom. After Selina opens the door Alfred switches on the light as the two drag Bruce to the massive California king bed in the center of the room. Well worried about Bruce Selina could not help but enjoyed the feel of the silk-lined duvet as she pulls it aside and marvels again at the feel of the sheets under the duvet. The sheets are some kind of cotton-silk blend and must be at least 10,000 thread count. Selina quickly helps Alfred lay Bruce into the bed and cover him all but his right arm so an IV can be put into Bruce's arm when Leslie got there.

“Excuse me miss I need to fetch kindling for the fire.” Alfred says as he rushes out the door. Selina knew it would take time to get a fire going and Bruce could not remain as cold as he. With a sigh she stripped down to her thong and climbed in with him, expecting to have a panic attack which often happened when she was close to a man she was not beating up in a controlled or uncontrolled fashion due to her bad experience in college. However instead as she laid on his too cold almost naked body, she felt safe. It had been ten years since Selina last felt so safe. It had been a long day for Selina not that she had slept all that well these last ten years. Selina fell asleep as soon as her head hit Bruce’s chest. 

Moments later Alfred came in carrying long wooden matches, a bundle of kindling, lighter fluid, and some wood. Seeing the scattered clothing of the woman and the odd-shaped lump laying on Bruce he just smiled. He recognized the young lady as Bruce’s old friend, first crush, and first lover, Selina Kyle. He could never forget those lovely mischievous green eyes of hers, however, he could not help but notice those eyes well still mischievous held a similar degree of sadness as his ward in them. He quickly got the fire started. 

He then stepped into the linen closet and got a quilt for the pair along with an IV stand Leslie had given him and set it by the bed well covering the pair. He then went to warm up some saline solution so he could both help warm Bruce and get his fluid level up. he then turned out the light and left the pair in the firelight. After getting a line into Bruce’s arm, Alfred headed to storage to retrieve Martha Wayne’s favorite pink rob. Returning he hung the robe next to Bruce’s and picked up the women’s clothing, he would take them to the cleaners in the morning.

An hour later…

“Hello, Dr. Tomp…” Alfred starts before Leslie interrupts him.

“We have been dating since the tragedy, and Bruce is passed out call me Leslie,” Leslie says with a smile going through their old familiar routine. Leslie is an attractive 45-year-old woman with shoulder-length brown hair partially covered by a pink knit cap. Her face was framed by a pair of black glasses that showed her kind brown eyes. She is dressed in her tan trench coat, pajamas, and winter boots. She was carrying a special cooler that would warm the blood she brought to the right temperature on her way over to the manner. Alfred ever the gentleman that he is promptly took the cooler from her.

“Of course, Miss Leslie,” Alfred says with a smile. Leslie just rolls her eyes and follows Alfred to the master bedroom. 

“So where is Selina, did she steal a car and head home?” Leslie asks Alfred as they make the trip to the master bedroom.

“Miss Kyle is with Master Wayne; He came down with hypothermia and she crawled into bed to help warm him and apparently fell right to sleep. His temperature is up but still a little cold and I also do not have the heart to wake the woman. Either way, I do not think she would have left if I asked. I managed to get a bag of warm saline into master Bruce and have another hanging to keep the line open.” Alfred says with still smiling. 

“Wait why are you still smiling about the strange woman that brought Bruce home in a state that required a blood transfusion. What are his injuries anyway?”

Leslie asks the old butler.

“Gunshot wound to the left shoulder and a stab wound to the left thigh along with a bruise to his right cheek. I am happy because Miss Kyle is Bruce's first love, though I am not quite sure if he realized he fell for the girl when he was but a little lad wearing suspenders and a bowtie every day, we're here.” Alfred states looking at Leslie still smiling his small smile. 

“Wait so Bruce Wayne is the Bruce who took her virginity…and the reason I had to explain to a fifteen-year-old how to best please a man in several ways,” Leslie states in shock barely keeping her voice down.

“What?... So that was why he asked me how to best please a woman…most awkward conversation I had ever had with master Bruce. It also explains why he could not keep that goofy grin off his face as he left for Smallville3 to plan out his world tour of collages.” Is Alfred states. 

Given Alfred’s hands were full Leslie quietly opens the door. She cannot help but smiles at the lump of blankets. She quickly hangs the blood by the light of the fire as Alfred puts another two logs on it. The two then quickly and quietly leave the room.

“Well, I, unfortunately, won’t be getting back to bed with all the excitement. Although fortunately, it's Sunday today so the clinic is closed.” It's going to be some time till there awake and I am not quite ready for coffee but could go for some coffee.” Leslie says with a naughty smile as she grabs Alfred’s butt.

“Madam… let's save that till we get to my room,” Alfred says with a blush and a wide grin. 

Five hours later Leslie is sitting at the small table in the kitchen of Wayne manner sipping a pink mug of black coffee sweetened with Honey as Alfred made them breakfast.

“4A man that always leaves me satisfied, can cook and makes one hell of a cup of coffee, tell me Al why have I not put a ring on your finger yet?” Leslie asks with a tired but very satisfied smile.

“Why because I am your mistress, Miss Leslie, for we are both married to our work. Me tending a man determined to wage a one-man war on all crime in Gotham and you working your Free clinic in The East End.” Alfred says with a smile from the stove.

“Oh, that’s right you are my mistress I guess that’s what makes this so fun. Oh, by the way, thank you for helping out at the clinic last week.” Leslie says with a smile.

“It was my pleasure, Miss Leslie.” Alfred as he flips the piece of French toast he was making.

“Say have you taught Bruce to cook?” Leslie asks out of curiosity.

“5Yes I did before he left on his trip, however for some reason the man can not toast a crumpet to save his life, He always burns them no matter how many times he makes them,” Alfred says with a smile.

To be continued next time the same Batcat time the same Batcat channel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: I did copy this directly from year one but made a few changes to it and I love the monolog from Batman the Dark Knight Returns, so I adapted it to suit this story.
> 
> 2: I had an that was extremely stupid of me accident wit a knife polishing jig I made and ended up up stabbing myself about half an inch in the left knee. After quickly bandaging myself with a clean bandana I made form a t shirt, going back into the house three times because I kept forgetting something, I went to the er and learned that doctors prefer to staple puncture wounds instead of stitching them shut. However I am not sure how you treat a gunshot wound as I have never been shot however the wound Bruce has is a threw and threw so I figure two staples on each side would work to shut it. 
> 
> 3: If I really like an idea, I have in another story I tend to reuse it. I originally had the idea that Bruce starts his collage/training trip in my fic The Batman: Batcat or Results of an Antidote and like it.
> 
> 4: I like Alfred/Leslie and Alfred deserves to get lucky for having to care for the Batfamily.
> 
> 5\. It’s a Well-known trope that batman can’t cook. However, in this fic I decided that Alfred made sure Bruce can cook before he left on his quest to become batman. After all Bruce did not take Alfred with him on his journey. However, in batman (rebirth) annual #3 Bruce burns crumpets trying to toast them.

**Author's Note:**

> I initially intended for this chapter to cover threw to the bat crashing threw the window in this chapter but decided this was a good place to stop…and I can’t decide if I am going to have Catwoman as Catwoman or if I go with a resent favorite elseword tale of mine Justice league of America: the nail and make her Batwoman instead.
> 
> 1\. I hate holly Robertson starting by the time of Rebirth but not before that point.
> 
> 2.I actually changed the date for the year for this to start in to have this song on the station well keeping the dates to cannon.
> 
> 3.I know this from personal experience as insomnia sucks.
> 
> 3\. I am using Catwoman Under the moon for Selina’s origin which is why Selina is a year younger than Bruce. However, I interpret the timeline of year one to have Bruce turning 26 before he dons the batsuit for the first time as his birthday is February 19th according to Bing (I do not like google).


End file.
